The use of electronic devices for displaying maps has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary electronic devices include navigation devices (e.g., global positioning system devices) as well as multipurpose devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablets, and smart phones).
But existing methods for manipulating three-dimensional maps are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, using a sequence of mouse inputs or keyboard inputs to move, rotate, tilt, and otherwise adjust a map view is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.